Magic and King Arthur
by Troyfan16
Summary: Crossover story between Charmed and King Arthur. How long will Phoebe and Paige be able to hide their powers? And can they save the three knights without revealing their seceret?
1. This Is Not San Fransico

Magic and King Arthur

Hey everyone I like cross-overs pretty well so I decided to write one and I haven't seen one yet, but I thought it would be an interesting combination to mixed Charmed (tv) and King Arthur (film).

&&&&&

The two women sat down on the couch and Phoebe handed Paige the remote, "Your turn to pick the movie."

"Yea, now you know what it's going to be!" said Paige.

"Oh no not again." Groaned Phoebe.

"Yes again. I don't see how you can get tired of seeing them they are drop dead gorgeous!" said Paige.

"Before or after they decapitate the blue guys?" asked Phoebe.

"Both but you can act like you haven't spilled some bad guy guts in your life, you've been killing demons the last six years of your life." Said Paige, "Besides they are just acting."

"Yea but do you forget the incident where Wyatt had 'inherited' Excalibur?" asked Phoebe.

"So there is some truth to the legend big deal, it's pretty cool actually. Hey why isn't Piper here again?" asked Paige.

"Darrel and his wife wanted to go out on a double date thing and they took the kids to some dare care place down town." Said Phoebe.

"Ok. Ready for the total sexiness of King Arthur and his knights?"

"Yea I guess." Sighed Phoebe.

"Oh don't sound so excited you know you think Lancelot is a babe." Teased Paige.

"Yes I do have to admit that he is pretty sexy." Said Phoebe. "Ok then sit back and enjoy." Said Paige.

Paige pressed 'play' and the TV came on in a blinding white light. "What they heck is going on?" asked Phoebe covering her eyes.

"I don't know." Said Paige. The light stopped and when they uncovered their eyes there were two men in the living room. One man was mid height brown shaggy hair he was dirty and had blue tattoos and was wearing brown cloths and animal furs. The second man was taller wearing a white robe, was bald and was very clean cut.

"Ok…" said Paige staring at them.

Both men started chanting, "Phoebe…" started Paige.

The light flashed again brighter this time and it took the girls longer to recover. They found themselves in field with pockets of woods. More importantly though they found themselves surrounded.

"We sure aren't in San Francisco any more." Said Phoebe.

"Who are these guys?" asked Paige as the several blue men surrounded them.

"I don't know but I don't like the personal bubble invasion." Said Phoebe. The men walked closer to them and tried two reach out and touch them. Phoebe kicked the man's chest and held her fist by her face in a defensive stance. They tried to jump on the two women but Paige and Phoebe fought them with kicks and punches. Everyone that they seemed to knock down one or two seemed to come from the woods to help.

"Phoebe can we please use our powers now?" whispered Paige as they were surrounded again by the blue men again.

"We shouldn't show them unless we know where we are." Said Phoebe as they stood back to back.

"It won't matter where we are if we get killed." Said Paige as they started attacking them again. Paige and Phoebe were doing very well when seven men in armor ran out of the woods. Soon almost all of the blue men were dead or had run away. They all turned though when they saw a blue man holding a dagger to Phoebe's neck.

"Put away your weapons." Ordered the blue man.

"You don't have to." Said Phoebe.

"Quiet woman."

"I have a name." said Phoebe.

"I said quiet!" yelled the man pressing the dagger to her throat.

"Let the lady free and you can go." Said the armored man with a red cape.

"I'm not a damsel in distress here." Said Phoebe.

One of the men snorted, "Open your eyes then."

"You shouldn't have said that." Said Paige. Phoebe looked annoyed; she grabbed the dagger arm of the man who had her.

Phoebe flipped him over her, she stepped on the man's chest as she walked up to the man who snorted, "I am a big girl and…"

"Um Phoebe." said Paige trying to get her attention.

"I can take…"

"Um Phoebe…"

"…care of myself." Phoebe poked the man in the chest a couple of times as she finished with, "So you can just take back that little snort of yours you…holy cow your Lancelot…"

"I tried to tell you." Said Paige, "And there's Dagonate, Bors, Galahad, Gawain, Tristan and their leader Arthur."

"How?" asked Phoebe looking at the men.

"The elders and that creepy blue guy." Said Paige with a shrug.

"Oh man when we get home they are in for it." Said Phoebe standing next to Paige.

"Who are you?" asked Arthur.

"Phoebe and this is my sister Paige." Said Phoebe.

"I am sorry that we did not arrive sooner to help you." Said Arthur.

"They seem to be doing fine on their own." Said Gawain.

Arthur gave a small smile, "Where is your home perhaps we can take you there."

"Not really our home is too far away." Said Phoebe.

"Then we can take you to the fort." Said Arthur.

"Can you give us a minute." Said Paige pulling Phoebe.

"How long until we need to use our powers?" asked Paige.

"I don't know but I think we will be safe." Said Phoebe, "Come on they probably think we're crazy enough."

The two women walked back to the knights, "Ok we will come with you but we don't have a horse or anything." Said Paige.

"That's alright you can ride with Lancelot and Gawain." Said Arthur.

"Works for us." Said Phoebe.

Tristan and Bors came out of the woods with the horses. "You can ride with Lancelot." Whispered Paige.

"Fine with me." Said Phoebe hiding a grin.

Phoebe walked up to Lancelot and he held out an arm she took it and he pulled her into the saddle, "Comfortable?" he asked sliding an arm around her waist.

"Very." Smiled Phoebe, "But your arm goes any high or lower than where it is and you won't be."

Lancelot gave a small chuckle, "Alright." Gawain hadn't gotten on yet and he was patiently waiting for Paige to get on.

"Put one foot in the stirrup and one hand on the pommel and pull yourself up." Said Gawain.

"If I fall on my ass I'm blaming you." Said Paige following the instructions.

"I won't let you fall." Said Gawain with a grin.

"You better not." Muttered Paige pulling herself up. Gawain smiled and got in the saddle behind Paige, "See it's not so bad."

"Don't get cocky." Said Paige as Gawain turned the horse to the others. The group rode off in the direction of the wall.


	2. Of Course Im Right

Magic and King Arthur

Sorry it took so long here is the next chapter, hope that you enjoy!

REVIEW:

"I won't let you fall." Said Gawain with a grin. "You better not." Muttered Paige pulling herself up. Gawain smiled and got in the saddle behind Paige, "See it's not so bad." "Don't get cocky." Said Paige as Gawain turned the horse to the others. The group rode off in the direction of the wall.

**&&&&&**

"Where are you from?"

"Very far away." Paige answered vaguely.

"You said that." Said Gawain. Paige grinned, "Then why'd you ask?"

"Because I wanted a more specific answer." Gawain replied.

"Maybe you should ask the question differently then." Said Paige. Gawain laughed, "I like your spirit."

"And I thought that you would find something else more appealing." Smirked Paige. Gawain smiled he was going to enjoy this woman's presence at the fort and he couldn't wait to get to know her better.

**&&&&& (Lancelot & Phoebe) **

"How did you learn to fight like that?" asked Lancelot.

"Lots of different places." Said Phoebe.

"Well you fight very well." Said Lancelot.

"I've been training for a long time so I would hope that I do." Phoebe said smiling.

"What about weaponry?" asked Lancelot.

"No I haven't had the need to." Said Phoebe.

"It is always good to know. I will teach you when we reach the wall." Lancelot told her. Phoebe looked a little over her shoulder smirking, "Maybe I could find something to teach you."

Lancelot smiled seductively, "I already know many things Lady Phoebe and mayhap I can teach you more then weaponry."

Phoebe gave him half a smile, "I doubt you couldn't teach me anything I don't already know Sir Knight." Lancelot laughed.

**&&&&&**

"Oh brother." Muttered Paige rolling her eyes.

"Is there a problem?" asked Gawain.

"No, not yet anyway." Paige said.

"Then what is bothering you?" asked Gawain.

"My sister." Said Paige shaking her head, "I think she's being an even bigger flirt than Lancelot is."

Gawain laughed, "I doubt that is possible." They rode in silence before Gawain asked, "How did you and your sister get surrounded by the Woads?"

"They just surrounded us, I'm not that sure really." Said Paige.

"You're safe now." Said Gawain, "You are with Arthur and the Sarmatian knights."

"That makes me feel so safe." Paige said sarcastically.

"It should." Said Gawain grinning.

**&&&&&**

Tristan rode back to the group and spoke with Arthur. Paige watched with slight curiosity as Arthur seemed to ask a question and saw Tristan shake his head and say something nodding in the direction that they had been going. "Hey, Gawain what are they talking about?"

"I don't know. It may have to do with the carriage that we have been following for the last few days." Said Gawain.

"What's in the carriage?" asked Paige.

"Some important Roman with our papers." Said Gawain.

"What?" started Paige realizing what was going to happen sometime very soon.

"The Roman has our papers of freedom." Explained Gawain.

"Oh." Said Paige. Paige didn't say the words on her mind and knew that it would put even the worst sailor to shame. Paige looked Phoebe and Lancelot riding together and willed for Phoebe to turn around so she could at least express with her eyes what was going to happen. Phoebe was however too busy with Lancelot.

**&&&&& (L&P) **

"What's to stop those blue men from coming back, only with more?" asked Phoebe.

"Us." Replied Lancelot.

"Well you're confident aren't you?" asked Phoebe.

"Very." Said Lancelot smirking.

**&&&&&**

They came to the top of a hill and down below them was a carriage surrounded by men dressed at soldiers. "There's your freedom Bors."

"Mmmm, I can almost taste it." He said. Paige tensed up when Phoebe looked at her questioningly. Paige's eyes grew and she looked down at the carriage and back at he sister. Phoebe realized what she meant and tensed up remembering what was going to happen.

"Are you alright Paige?" whispered Gawain.

"Something isn't right." She said watching the carriage. The knights all looked just as Woads poured from the woods.

"Woads." Said Tristan. Not a second later they were flying down the hill into battle.

Paige closed her eyes whispering, "Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts!"

The knights left the on the horses, "Paige get off!" Phoebe yelled getting off the horse she had been riding with Lancelot.

"If I knew how then I would." Paige replied.

The horse started trotting in a circle kicking towards the Woads, "How do you steer this thing?"

"Jump off!" Phoebe yelled. Paige finally managed to swing her leg over and fell to the ground.

"Paige are you ok?" Phoebe asked helping Paige up.

Paige dusted herself off, "My butt is killing me. Remind me why I couldn't just orb again. Woad!" Phoebe turned and kicked the Woad in the chest. The skirmish was soon over and the sisters walked to the small group of knights that was forming.

"Are you all right?" Lancelot asked looking Phoebe over.

"Yes I'm fine." Said Phoebe.

"I wish I could say the same." Paige said dusting her butt off more.

"What's wrong?" asked Gawain walking towards her.

"Sore ass." The knights laughed while Paige rolled her eyes, "Well you all know how to charm a girl don't you?"

"I do." Said Lancelot smirking.

"Yea your little flirting game doesn't have any affect on me other than my reflex to puke." Paige retorted.

"Be nice Paige." Said Phoebe.

"Oh the only reason you're defending the pretty boy is you want to sleep with him." Paige said.

"So? I'm not the one who wants to have sex with the hippie!" Phoebe said pointing at Gawain.

"He is not a hippie! And at least I didn't marry a guy from hell!"

"Cole's dead so it doesn't count!" yelled Phoebe.

"But you still loved him." Said Paige.

**&&&&&**

The knights had slowly backed away from the fighting sisters afraid of what was going to happen. Bors had stayed by the carriage and when Arthur approached said, "It's a bloody mess."

Paige had turned her back on Phoebe who had stomped off, "That's not the Bishop."

Arthur looked in the carriage, "She's right that's not the Bishop."

"Of course I'm right, the Bishop's right there." Paige said pointing to a man on a horse behind Arthur.

**&&&&&**

**Well I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter, I hope that you guys let me know what you think! **


	3. That Is My Sister

Magic and King Arthur

_Italics _thoughts

I'm glad that people enjoyed the last chapter, here's the next one!!!

REVIEW:

"Of course I'm right, the Bishop's right there." Paige said pointing to a man on a horse behind Arthur.

**&&&&&**

"Arthur, I have not seen you since you were a boy in Rome." Said the man.

"Bishop Germanus, your device worked." Said Arthur.

"Ancient tricks for an ancient dog." Said the Bishop.

"Ancient is an understatement." Muttered Paige.

"And who is this lovely blossom?" asked Bishop Germanus turning to Paige. Gawain instinctively stood closer to Paige glaring at the Bishop who chose to try and ignore him.

Paige looked up at the Bishop, "My name is Paige Mathews."

"And what is a Lady traveling with these men alone, surely you have an escort." Said Bishop Germanus.

"I would if I was ten but I'm a grown woman and I can take care of myself just fine. I _do not_ need a babysitter." Said Paige.

"Well you should not travel alone with several men and no escort." Said the Bishop determined to win the argument.

"Look I don't know who you think you are and you can sit there and smugly try and tell me to be ashamed of traveling with men, but I would trust all of these men with my life and I can't think of anyone with who I would be safer."

"That is hardly the poi…"

"Well BishopGermanus they did not steal children from their homes to fight for a corrupt nation." Paige said with grin, "They also do not lie about the term of service neither did they run away from their demand to fight."

Bishop Germanus glared at Paige's implications. _She couldn't possibly know about the final mission no one knows except for me and the Pope. _

**&&&&&**

Phoebe stomped around the battle field between the forest and the carriage muttering, "Stupid Paige." Phoebe stopped short when she ran into someone, she looked up and it was one of the Woads. She jumped back from his outstretched hands and punched the man in the face and kicked him the stomach. Phoebe heard something behind her and just as she turned Phoebe was hoisted up onto the horse on her stomach in front of the Woad rider.

**&&&&&**

Bishop Germanus wasn't able to answer because a Woad carrying Phoebe on a horse rode past. "That's my horse!" exclaimed a Roman soldier.

"That's my sister!" yelled Paige. Lancelot quickly mounted his horse and followed the Woad rider cutting him off from the woods and forcing him to turn the horse. Phoebe was on her stomach in front of the Woad covering her mouth thinking, '_I'm going to be sick.' _

"Phoebe!" She looked up at the sound of her name to see Lancelot cutting the Woad off from escape, "Give me your hand!" Phoebe held her arm out for Lancelot who quickly came and started pulling her away from the Woad. The Woad pulled out a sword and tried to hit Lancelot's arm holding Phoebe's hand. Lancelot let go of the horse's reins trusting his steed and drew one of his twin blades.

Phoebe was hanging between the two riders trying to not look down at the quick moving ground under her. Phoebe looked up to see the Bishop's carriage looming right ahead, "Um guys, um guys, um guys!" Phoebe said getting louder each time. Tristan pulled out an arrow and shot the Woad through the neck. Lancelot pulled Phoebe up and his horse stopped just short of the carriage wheel.

"I hate horses!" yelled Phoebe sliding off the horse.

"Phoebe are you ok?" asked Paige walking to her sister.

"Lancelot?" asked Arthur.

"Just a small cut." Answered Lancelot. Phoebe turned around and saw blood coming from a cut on Lancelot's arm.

"Lancelot get down so I can see your injury." Said Phoebe.

"It's fine Phoebe."

"I still want to see it." Said Phoebe.

"It is not a serious injury." Insisted Lancelot.

"Can I please just look at it?" asked Phoebe.

"If you insist." Said Lancelot dismounting.

Paige shook her head and walked back to the others, "Why do I get the feeling that Lancelot likes arguing with her?"

"Because he does." Grinned Arthur looking at the two.

"Well that makes two of them." Said Paige.

"Oww." Lancelot said flinching.

"Stop being a baby it can't hurt that bad." Scolded Phoebe looking over the cut.

"I am a little scared to say it but I think that Lancelot and Phoebe are a perfect match for each other." Said Paige. Bishop Germanus cleared his throat.

Arthur realized that they were still on a mission and said, "Tristan ride ahead and make sure the road is clear. Don't worry Bishop we will protect you."

"I have no doubt of it." Said Germanus getting into the carriage. The secretary Horton went to get in the carriage with the Bishop but the cloth door closed in his face causing Paige to laugh a little.

"Knights!" called Arthur. It took some coaxing from Lancelot before Phoebe would get on the horse but she finally did and settled into the saddle in front of Lancelot with his uninjured arm protectively around her waist. The other knights finally mounted their horses as they set a path for Hadrian's Wall. Phoebe saw the Bishop Germanus staring at her and she rolled her eyes at him and laid back into Lancelot's arms earning a glare from Bishop Germanus.

Lancelot smirked not knowing the real reason for Phoebe warming up to him so quickly and he didn't really care. Lancelot smiled as Phoebe leaned back into him fitting him perfectly and he put his arm closer around her and she responded by putting an arm over his smiling. Paige smiled as she and Gawain passed them to ride next to Galahad and Bors. Paige turned a little and laid against Gawain closing her eyes.

"Tired?" whispered Gawain.

"Just a little." Paige said snuggling into Gawain's chest.

"Rest peacefully then." Said Gawain. Bishop Germanus looked at the two women and sat back in his carriage. _They will make it worth my while for coming to this island. With any luck those uncivilized Sarmatian dogs won't make it back from this last mission. _Bishop Germanus grinned to himself with his thoughts.

**&&&&&**

Well I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you could take the time to leave a review and let me know what you think!!


	4. A Beautiful Woman

Magic and King Arthur

_Italics _thoughts

I'm glad that people enjoyed the last chapter, here's the next one!!!

REVIEW:

"Rest peacefully then." Said Gawain. Bishop Germanus looked at the two women and sat back in his carriage. _They will make it worth my while for coming to this island. With any luck those uncivilized Sarmatian dogs won't make it back from this last mission. _Bishop Germanus grinned to himself with his thoughts.

**&&&&&**

The caravan had reached a hill that over looked the wall and the two sisters had just woken up when Bors said, "No it's a problem really." "Like a baby's arm holding an apple." Said the other knights. Phoebe and Paige rolled their eyes and tried not to laugh they both loved that part in the movie.

**&&&&&**

"Galahad you still do not know the Romans, they can't scratch their arses without holding a ceremony." Said Gawain.

Everyone smiled and laughed as Bors continued the conversation, "Eh why don't you just kill the man and discharge yourself after?"

Galahad was disgusted at the thought and let it show, "I don't kill for pleasure. Unlike some."

Tristan smirked knowing that Galahad had been referring to him and joined the conversation, "You should try it someday you might get a taste for it." Galahad looks more irritated then before while Gawain laughed.

"It's a part of you it's in your blood." Said Bors.

Half laughing Galahad said, "No, no, no as of tomorrow this was all just a bad memory."

Bors grinningly mouthed, "Oh."

Paige watched the young knight ride ahead, "He really doesn't like this place does he?"

"No he does not." Said Gawain, "He remembers home it isn't as clear in my memory."

Bors snorted, "Speak for yourself its cold back there. And everybody I know is dead and buried. Besides, I have, I think, a dozen children."

"Eleven." Corrected Gawain.

Paige laughed, "Keeping count?"

"Just a bet that he will not have anymore since he cannot count after eleven." Laughed Lancelot as he and Phoebe rode up taking Galahad's place in the line.

"Nice nap Phoebe?" asked Paige grinning.

"Could ask you the same." Said Phoebe.

Paige stuck her tongue out at Phoebe, "So what are you guys going to be doing once your term is up?"

"Go back to Sarmatia and find myself a beautiful Sarmatian woman, or stay around for awhile and find someone a little closer." Said Gawain.

"Sarmatia is a long distance away." Said Lancelot tightening his arm around Phoebe.

The two sisters looked at each other trying not to laugh, "You must have very beautiful bar maids then." Gawain and Lancelot looked at each other not used to having to argue with a woman to compliment her.

Lancelot grinned willing to go along, "Closer."

Phoebe grinned Paige rolled her eyes muttering, "This is going to be awhile."

"What do you mean?" asked Gawain.

"You think Lancelot's a big flirt just wait till Phoebe gets going." Said Paige.

Phoebe looked straight ahead, "A stable girl?"

"Closer."

"Laundry girl? Or perhaps a cook?" asked Phoebe.

"Closer." Lancelot whispered in her ear.

"Well then," began Phoebe completely unaffected "what about a maid?"

Phoebe could feel Lancelot's breath on her neck as he whispered seductively, "Even closer." Phoebe looked over the field they were riding next to and saw a little old woman bent over picking flowers, "Oh I see who you mean."

"Good." Lancelot whispered.

"Her." Said Phoebe pointing to the woman. The knights burst out laughing as Lancelot sat up to see who Phoebe had been talking about. The first knight saw the old woman and made a face of disgust.

"You don't take a compliment very well." Muttered Lancelot.

Phoebe grinned, "Yes I do you just don't take a joke very well. You are too used to being the one laughing."

"Sounds like you're the same." Said Lancelot.

"Most of the time I am." Said Phoebe.

Lancelot let his good humor return, "Well we will have to change that then won't we?"

"Good luck."

"I don't need luck." Said Lancelot.

"Oh yes because you've been doing so well before." Said Phoebe.

"I'm not listening to this all the way to the fort. All in favor of my sister and the pretty boy shutting up for the rest of the ride raise your hand." Said Paige, everyone did.

Phoebe looked at Paige, "You…"

"Shhh!"

"But…"

"Shhh!"

"Butthead." Muttered Phoebe. Lancelot glared at his fellow knights who could only laugh Lancelot finally rode up next to Arthur.

**&&&&&**

"How long do you think it'll last? Them being quiet I mean." Asked Paige.

"If your sister is anything like Lancelot then I do not think it will be long before they start talking again." Gawain said laughing.

"They'll get over it." Said Paige smiling.

Gawain smiled, "You and your sister are close?"

"Very close we have an older sister and we are about as close as three sisters can be." Said Paige.

"Where is your other sister?" asked Gawain.

"At home probably playing with her two sons by now." Said Paige.

"Do you miss her?" asked Gawain.

"Not a lot I know that I'm going to see her again so it's not a big deal." Said Paige, "What about you do you have any sisters?"

"I can hardly remember but what I do remember is a little baby girl my mother was holding when they came and took us." Said Gawain. Paige wanted to tell Gawain that she kind of knew what it felt like being forced into doing something that you didn't want. She had been semi-forced into being a witch and one of the only reasons she didn't give it up is because of her new found sisters. In her musings about that first day of becoming a witch and meeting Phoebe and Piper Paige had missed that they had passed through the gates and were riding towards the fort. They got into the courtyard of Arthur's home and everyone began dismounting.

Gawain held his arms out for Paige, "I trust you not to let me fall on my ass."

Gawain smiled, "I won't let you fall just as I promised before." Paige put her hands on Gawain's broad shoulders and he put his hands on her waist lifting her out of the saddle and onto the firm ground.

"Thanks." Said Paige.

"You are welcome." Said Gawain.

"Gawain?" The two snapped out of their trance and turned to the man who had addressed Gawain.

"Jols." Said Gawain with a nod handing his horse over to the man.

**&&&&&**

Lancelot helped Phoebe down in a similar fashion that Gawain had with Paige. "You can let go now." Said Phoebe.

"So can you." Replied Lancelot.

"Lancelot are you coming?" called Galahad.

Lancelot looked up, "What?"

"We have sometime before dinner with Arthur and the Bishop we were going to the tavern for a drink." Said Galahad.

Lancelot looked back at Phoebe, "Would you like to come?"

"I'd like to but Paige and I have to talk to each other." Said Phoebe.

"After you talk with her?" asked Lancelot.

"Maybe but we have a lot to talk about." Said Phoebe.

Paige came over to them, "Phoebe Arthur said that Jols could take us to where we can sleep for the night."

"Alright." Said Phoebe.

"That means the two of you have to let go of each other." Said Paige. The two finally did Paige led Phoebe towards where Jols was waiting for them as Lancelot was pulled in the opposite direction by his fellow knights.

**&&&&&**

Let me know what you guys think! Reviews are what keep the chapters coming! Thanks for all the reviews that have already been left!!!!


	5. Crappy Spells That May Work

Magic and King Arthur

REVIEW:

The two finally did Paige led Phoebe towards where Jols was waiting for them as Lancelot was pulled in the opposite direction by his fellow knights.

**&&&&&**

"Honestly Lancelot you aren't being very friendly you know." Whispered a tavern maid in Lancelot's ear.

"Because I don't feel like being friendly." Said Lancelot pulling away. The maid angrily stood and stormed away much to the shock of the other knights.

"Why did you tell her to leave?" asked Galahad.

"The great and almighty Lancelot says no to a bar wrench." Said Bors.

"It's because he wants one of the girls that we found with the Woads." Said Dag interrupting his usual silence.

"They are both very beautiful, especially that red head." Said Galahad. He immediately received a small punch in the chest from Gawain who was sitting next to him and who was also missing a usual bar wrench from his lap.

Galahad coughed a little, "I'm not going to take her from you I'm just saying that she is beautiful. I'm not the only one that has noticed them."

"What do you mean?" asked Lancelot.

Tristan also broke his silence and spoke from his usual spot on the wall and explained it in two words, "The Bishop."

"What?" asked Lancelot as he and Gawain sat up straighter.

"He was watching them most of the way back from when we picked him up. I'm surprised that you haven't noticed, I thought you knew." Said Dag. Lancelot and Gawain looked at Tristan who nodded his agreement with what Dag had just explained. They stood up and started walking back to Arthur's home and the other knights followed making sure they wouldn't do anything to get them in a lot of trouble.

**&&&&&**

The two sisters were given a room to share once they had gotten settled Jols said, "I'll come get you once dinner is ready."

"Thanks Jols." Said Paige. Jols nodded to the two women and left the room.

"Man can you believe that we are actually here?" asked Paige looking around the room excitedly.

"With the lovely blessing of the Elders I can believe it." Said Phoebe.

"Oh well you don't mind it that much as long as your Lancy-pooh is always around." Said Paige laughing.

"You are being stupid besides his name is Lancelot. So what do you think that the Elders want us to do?" asked Phoebe.

"You should know it's not like you don't know what happens." Said Paige.

"Then it'd be a little more helpful if they would give us a better idea about how to do it. I mean think about it if the legends for the most part are real then how do we save them without screwing up history?" asked Phoebe.

"We screw up they send the Cleaners." Said Paige.

"They wouldn't send the Cleaners some people know who we are and they haven't disappeared. We just have to come up with a spell for the three of the knights and the problem is solved." Said Phoebe.

"Then I can just use that invincibility spell."

"You mean the one that you used on that military guy?"

"Yea the one who had that half demon half human guy after him." Said Paige.

"Great do you remember the spell?"

Paige took a breath, "No."

"Then just come up with a new one and maybe one that won't be so permanent." Said Phoebe.

"I don't think the Elders want just a spell, if they did then they could just have given one of the knights a vision or something about what was going to happen." Said Paige.

"Well then if that's not what they want then we'll stay here when you do the spell. You know they aren't going to let us go home until we get done what they want us to get done." Said Phoebe.

"Fine I'll say a stupid spell but if we end up back in San Francisco it is your entire fault." Said Paige.

"Thank-you."

"You realize if I say this spell and it's what the Elders want you don't ever get to be with Lancelot again." Said Paige.

"Paige."

"Fine. Dag don't be such a drag,

when you beat the ice

you only need to twice." Said Paige.

"Is it going to work?" asked Phoebe.

"He runs out on the lake and starts beating it so I enchanted the ice to break after two hits so he should be fine." Said Paige.

"And Lancelot gets shot in the heart by the Saxon with the funny beard thing." Said Phoebe.

"Yep."

"Let's see. The first knight thinks he's hot,

but when he gets shot,

make it not." Said Phoebe.

"I think that is the most pathetic spell I have ever heard of." Said Paige.

"Oh like yours was any better. If you think you are so creative then come up with a spell for that quiet guy with the bird." Challenged Phoebe.

"Fine I will. Tristan has lots of honor give his armor the strength of steel,

so he can live for his next meal." Said Paige.

"Oh you're right you are so much better at spells then I am." Phoebe said sarcastically.

Paige threw a pillow at Phoebe, "Shut up. Since we are stuck here anyway I'd like to bring up the issue of the Bishop."

"What about him?" asked Phoebe.

"I don't like him he's evil and I for one would like to make his life hell while he's here." Said Paige.

Phoebe grinned, "Fine I'll go along with the evil plan to mess with the Bishop's head."

"Oh I can't wait; I've got plenty of ideas already." Said Paige grinning evilly.

"As long as it doesn't involve magic. That's the only rule I have is it can't involve magic." Said Phoebe.

"Fine with me." Said Paige.

There was a loud knocking at the door the two sisters looked at each other frowning. "Paige!"

"Phoebe!" They recognized the voices and Phoebe got off one of the beds to open the door for Gawain and Lancelot when the door slammed open. Phoebe jumped back and flipped over one of the beds landing on the floor between them.

Lancelot's eyes scanned the room, "Where is Phoebe?"

"You two idiots knocked her onto the floor." Said Paige helping Phoebe stand.

"Are you alright?" asked Lancelot.

"My ass and head are seriously bruised but other then that I'm fine, why what's wrong?" asked Phoebe.

"Nothing." Said Lancelot.

"You really do suck at the whole lying thing, what is bothering you?" asked Phoebe.

Lancelot didn't speak so Paige turned to Gawain, "Gawain?"

"It's nothing." Said the blond knight.

"Liar." Said Paige.

"Both of you are the ones' that are over worried there is nothing wrong." Said Gawain.

"Liar, liar pants on fire." Sang Paige.

"You guys obviously didn't burst in here like you just did for no reason." Said Phoebe.

"You do not need to know." said Lancelot.

"Yes we do." Said the sisters at the same time.

"The Roman that we saved earlier this evening apparently was watching you two very intently on the way back to Hadrian's Wall." Said Lancelot.

"That's it?" asked Paige.

"Really that guy even thinks anything nasty about us then we can just beat the living crap outa him." Said Phoebe smiling.

"What?" asked Lancelot obviously confused.

"You two must be forgetting when you guys found us." Said Phoebe.

"Oh." Lancelot and Gawain looked at each other feeling ridicules at that point but luckily they were saved at that point by Jols appearance to tell them that dinner was complete. Gawain and Lancelot escorted the two women towards the Great Hall so Jols could go and fetch the Bishop.

**&&&&&**

"That dinner was amazing Piper would love that recipe." Said Paige as their empty plates were taken away.

"And who is this Piper?" asked the Bishop.

"Our sister." Said Phoebe.

"So what's it like in Rome? I hear you have a few _last_ minute things to take care of there." Said Paige innocently.

"No there is nothing that I can recall at this moment Rome is safe." Said Bishop quickly taking a drink.

"Really what about the barbarians I've heard about?" asked Paige.

The Bishop started choking on his drink, "Oh them that is the next subject that I wanted to speak about. Alas. Alas, we are all but players in an ever-changing world. Barbarians from every corner are almost at Rome's door." At this point with a signal from the Bishop Horton brought forth the box containing the papers.

"Because of this, Rome, and the Holy Father, has decided to remove ourselves from indefensible outposts, such as Britain." Bishop Germanus added. 

Phoebe and Paige silently watched the knights stand ready to protest any other comments. "What will become of Britain is not our concern anymore. I suppose the Saxons will claim it soon." Said Bishop Germanus opening the box revealing the papers.

"Saxons?" asked Arthur turning to the Bishop.

"Yes. In the north, a massive Saxon incursion has begun." Answered the Bishop. Paige and Phoebe waited for the knights to explode on the Bishop.

"Saxons only claim what they kill." Said Lancelot.

"And only kill everything." Gawain pointed out.

"So you'll just... leave the land to the Woads. I've risked my life for nothing." Said Galahad as his hands became fist on the table.

Phoebe looked at Paige and silently asked if they should say something but Paige shook her head. The Bishop spoke again from behind a fake smile, "Your discharge papers with safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire. But first, I must have a word with your commander." Paige and Phoebe along with the knights glared at the Bishop knowing what the conversation would be about.

The Bishop looked around the room with his eyes resting on Paige and Phoebe. "We have no secrets here." Said Arthur.

The Bishop didn't take his eyes from Paige and Phoebe and he slammed the lid of the paper box shut. Lancelot raised his glass to Arthur, "Come let's leave Roman business to Romans." Phoebe stood when Lancelot pulled her chair out for her. As a joke he offered his arm to her Phoebe grinned then mostly to infuriate the Bishop Phoebe put her arm around Lancelot's waist as they walked out the door. Paige grinned as the Bishop glared at her as if daring her to do the same with Gawain.

Paige stood and put her face on the other side of Gawain's making it look like she was kissing his cheek, "He really doesn't like me."

Gawain grinned, "I can tell." Gawain kissed Paige's cheek causing her to grin and put her arm around him as they left after the others.

**&&&&&**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think!


	6. A Peaceful Night Gone Downhill

Magic and King Arthur

REVIEW:

The two finally did Paige led Phoebe towards where Jols was waiting for them as Lancelot was pulled in the opposite direction by his fellow knights.

**&&&&&**

Paige laughed at the completely dumbfounded look that Galahad and Gawain shared when Tristan's dagger landed on top of Galahad's. "Tristan how did you do that?" asked Gawain.

"I aim for the middle." Said Tristan pointing at the daggers. Paige looked around the tavern smiling thinking, _'This is so much fun I can't believe Phoebe and I have to leave.'_

Gawain noticed Paige's facial changes and pulled his arms around her waist a little tighter, "What's the matter?"

Paige sighed, "Just thinking."

"About?"

"When Phoebe and I will have to leave." Said Paige.

"Why? It isn't going to be anytime soon will it?" asked Gawain.

"Don't worry it shouldn't be for awhile, why?" asked Paige interested in the question.

Gawain looked around for a moment before answering, "Because Lancelot would be miserable without your sister." Gawain answered.

"Oh." Said Paige.

"Why?"

"Because I thought that there might be another reason. Don't worry about it." Said Paige.

Gawain saw the mistake he'd just made and mentally slapped himself, "He's not the only one that's going to miss someone."

"Oh?" asked Paige fighting a grin.

Gawain grinned knowing she was kidding around, "Then again…"

"You pig!" Paige said starting to stand.

Gawain laughed, "Oh no you don't." Gawain pulled her back into his lap and started kissing her.

**&&&&&**

Phoebe grinned, "You aren't a very good gambler Lancelot."

"I have more distractions this time." He said kissing her neck.

"Not my fault that you can't concentrate, maybe I should go away so you can actually win." Said Phoebe.

Lancelot's arm tightened around her waist, "You aren't going anywhere."

Phoebe gave an exaggerated sigh and rolled her eyes, "Fine if you want me to stay."

"You better." Growled Lancelot before beginning to kiss her again.

**&&&&&**

Later that night Vanora was at the end of her song when Jols noticed Arthur and the knights went to greet him. Phoebe, Paige and Vanora stood next to each other watching the knights. "What do you suppose they are talking about?" asked Vanora.

Suddenly Galahad's voice was loud and clear, "Well if you're so eager to die then you can die right here! I've got something to live for."

"Something really, really bad." Said Paige. After a few moments of tension one by one the knights started to walk away Phoebe and Paige followed after Lancelot and Gawain.

**&&&&&**

Paige didn't catch up with Gawain until they got to the small garden on the side of the house. Gawain stormed around a little and kicked a bush before sitting down at a bench. Paige had to play along with not knowing and asked, "Gawain what's wrong?"

"We've been given a final order, that's why that damn Bishop wanted to talk with Arthur alone."

"Because he knew that you would beat him to death if he told you to your faces. It must have been hard for Arthur." Said Paige sitting next to him.

Gawain rested his head in his hands for a few moments, "I have to go and pack."

"How long are you going to be gone?" asked Paige.

"I don't know. As long as it takes to rescue the family." Said Gawain. Gawain stood and paced some more, "Gods I just want to wring his damned Roman neck!"

"Phoebe and I can do that while you guys are gone." Paige offered happily.

"Don't if you do something then I won't be able to protect you and I…" said Gawain trailing off.

Paige smiled and stood in front of Gawain forcing him to stop pacing and she held his hands making him look at her, "I appreciate that you are afraid for my safety but if Phoebe and I can handle a few blue guys don't you think we can handle that balding old windbag?"

Gawain smiled. Paige grinned and hugged Gawain closely, "I'll be fine I promise you are the one that I'm worried about."

Gawain smiled, "I appreciate that you are afraid for my safety but if my brothers and I can fight for fifteen years then we can handle a few Saxons and Woads."

Paige grinned against his chest, "You're mocking me."

"Only a little." Laughed Gawain.

"Well I trust you to come back in one piece." Said Paige.

"And I trust you not to get into trouble." Said Gawain.

"Me get into trouble, are you kidding?" asked Paige.

Gawain laughed, "I really must get ready for tomorrow." "Yea you probably do need to get ready." Said Paige.

Neither one of them were letting go. Gawain finally started peeling away from Paige but he froze when she offered, "Maybe I should come with you." Gawain pulled back from Paige enough to see if she meant and then she added, "To make sure you don't forget anything." Gawain watched her for a moment longer and finally led her to his room.

**&&&&&**

"Sorry." Said Phoebe as she followed Lancelot's storming path through the fort, "Sorry!"

"Hey! Lancelot get your butt back here! Your legs are longer then mine I can't walk that fast!" called Phoebe.

"What?" asked Lancelot turning on her.

Phoebe took a deep breath when she caught up with him, "I hope you aren't running away from him."

"Why?"

"Because you need to go talk to him." Answered Phoebe.

"Why?"

"Geez what's with the one syllable questions? Anyway you need to talk with him, at the very least yell at him why you're so upset." Said Phoebe.

"Why should I he knows why I'm so angry he doesn't need to know any more then that." Said Lancelot.

"But you obviously need to tell him otherwise you'll be angry for a really long time."

Lancelot turned in a circle and ran a hand through his hair before scratching the back of his neck, "I don't want to."

"Yes you do, don't make me chase you around this fort the rest of the night because I will." Said Phoebe.

Lancelot grinned, "I'll go."

"Good." Sighed Phoebe, "Then I'll see you back at the house then." Lancelot nodded and headed back to the stables but he jumped in surprise when he felt someone pinch his butt. He turned to see Phoebe grinning she smiled innocently and gave him a small wink before passing him on the way to the house.

**&&&&&**

Same junk as before hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave a review, and I'll update soon just the basics.


	7. A Bishop In Hell

Magic and King Arthur

Thanks for all of the reviews! This chapter will hopefully prove very entertaining as the Bishop has to endure hell. )

REVIEW: He turned to see Phoebe grinning she smiled innocently and gave him a small wink before passing him on the way to the house.

**&&&&&**

Two figures crept down the hallway carrying bags and leading something on a rope. "Paige this is the room." Whispered one of the voices.

"Open it then Phoebe." The two women tried to contain their laughter as they slowly opened the door.

Paige started pushing the cow she had been leading into the room and whispered, "Open the bags." Phoebe opened the bags she had been carrying and chickens and a couple of roosters came tumbling out. Phoebe tip toed into the room and placed dried corn on the bed next to the Bishop feeling Paige's laughter gave her more bravo and she put some along his cloths. Phoebe started to leave the room when the chickens realized where the food was. The cow apparently had eaten earlier and left the Bishop a small, well not so small brown present on the floor. The two bolted out of the room and ran back to their room before falling over in tears from all the laughter. The sisters finally were composed enough to go to sleep but early that morning they were woken up by a very feminine scream. They got out of bed and followed the screams in time to see the Bishop trying to out run the chickens and roosters. They had to jump back against the wall as he came flying out with a mass of feathers behind him.

"Safe to say that night one of hell is a success." Grinned Paige.

"And we've got plenty of days left." Said Phoebe.

"And loads of plans for our _dear _Bishop." Laughed Paige.

"Why wait until tonight we should make it an even two tricks a day." Said Phoebe grinning.

"You are evil you know that?" asked Paige.

"Yes I do." Said Phoebe smirking.

"And I love it." Laughed Paige. The two women stopped laughing when the Bishop came running past again and tried to lock himself into his room but came out screaming. He flung himself out of the room only to be tripped by the chickens that were waiting for him.

Much can be said for Paige and Phoebe's self control to not fall about the place laughing, "What's wrong?" The absolutely furious and confused Bishop stood revealing a bloody nose and lip, "Certain creatures were let into my room last night while I slept."

"Oh dear." Said Paige hardly containing laughter.

Phoebe shook her head gravely, Phoebe took an air of sollom fear, "There is tale of spirit."

"Explain." Ordered the Bishop.

"It is said that it is the spirit of a woman that was scorned by the church of Rome long ago for a crime. She was burned to death by the church after they excommunicated her and it is said that she now follows men who claim to work for God." Said Phoebe. The Bishop had visibly paled and took a small gulp.

"Oh but you shouldn't believe me it is just a story it isn't as if you've got a cow in your room." Said Phoebe trying to laugh it off.

The Bishop's eyes grew the size of dinner plates, "What did this _spirit_ do to men of God?"

"Phoebe, he has the cow in his room we should not be speaking with him _she_ may think we are aligned with him and take vengeance on us as well." Said Paige taking a few dramatic steps back.

"You're right Paige we should go." Said Phoebe stepping away from the Bishop.

"What kind of vengeance does this spirit take?" asked the pailed shaking Bishop.

"I dare not say it is all too terrible the animals in the room are only the beginning that's all I will say. Good luck to you Bishop Germanus." Said Phoebe.

"And hopefully God is with you." Said Paige before the girls quickly walked away.

Phoebe smiled and when they got around the corner said, "Why not have our little spirit make an appearance tonight?"

Paige laughed, "We really are going to have to appoligize to Arthur for making his room such a mess."

"Is it our fault because a spirit is taking vengeance out on the Bishop?" asked Phoebe laughing.

**&&&&&**

That night the two women had crafted a crude version of a marionette in the human sized for of a woman about their age covered it in flour and borrowed a grey and white tattered dress. Phoebe was about to lower the spirit down from the roof into position when Paige stopped her and asked in a whisper, "What if he sees the string?"

"He won't unless he shine a light on it and comes up to the window." Phoebe answered.

"Then what are you waiting for spirit master?" asked Paige grinning. Bishop Germanus woke up with a start when he heard a low howling coming from the window. He tried to roll over in bed and ignore it but it did not stop and when Bishop Germanus looked up at the window he let out a blood curtling scream and rolled out of the bed. The two sisters on the roof heard the Bishop and had to fight to keep their laughter inside.

Phoebe manipulated the strings so the marionette spirit looked like it was pointing to the Bishop and in the most spirit-like voice she could conjure Phoebe threatened, "I will have vengeance!" The sisters could hear faint mutterings from the Bishop pleading the spirit to leave him alone. Phoebe announced once more, "I will have vengeance!" before she pulled the _'spirit'_ up onto the roof.

**&&&&&**

The girls were pleased with the aftermath of their night of torture. The Bishop at breakfast and after some questioning finding out that he had not had a restful night after receiving a visit from the vengeful spirit. The girls tried to give the Bishop mock comfort by saying that until he finds his cloths and bed sheets ruined would he know the spirit is on a rampage.

**&&&&&**

"Does this water thing really work?" asked Paige.

"Yes, let's just say in the days of my bad ass stage there were a few ways to get revenge on a few guys that were the best ones around." Whispered Phoebe.

Paige opened the door and went straight to the Bishop's shoes. While Paige methodically emptied the contents of one bag into each shoe of the Bishop Phoebe carefully slipped the Bishop's hand into a glass of warm water.

**&&&&&**

The girls woke up to more screams in the morning before they smiled and rolled over deciding to sleep in to reward themselves. They didn't get to sleep for much longer because the Bishop came and pounded on their door.

"What has this spirit done!" he screamed at Phoebe who answered the door.

Phoebe frowned playing stupid, "What?"

"This!" yelled the Bishop pushing a foul smelling sandal into he face.

Phoebe coughed and stepped back from the smell, "What happened?"

"That spirit befouled all of my shoes! And it…." began the Bishop before trailing off.

"Before what?" asked Phoebe innocently fighting a grin.

The Bishop glared at her, "You are the ones who summoned this devil thing from the underworld! You are witches!" fumed the Bishop before storming off.

Phoebe closed the door with a grin, "Why thank-you, thank-you very much."

**&&&&&**

That night Paige took over the job of being the spirit that night once again earning frightened yelps and screams from the Bishop. This was however after the fact of Phoebe letting ants loose into his bed. The Bishop screamed and was on the verge of tears as he tried to kill all of the now angry bugs crawling over him and his cloths. Phoebe and Paige heard his door burst open and heard several of his guards trying to kill the bugs with him. "Kill them! How hard can it be for God's sake kill them!" screeched the Bishop.

"I can't kill all of them sir, I'm sorry." Said the guard pitifully.

"Maybe if you jump in some water." Suggested a second guard.

"Bring me a tub now!" yelled the Bishop.

"Would you like the water warmed sir?" asked the first voice.

"I don't have time for it to be warmed I'm being eaten alive you idiot!" screamed the Bishop angrily.

**&&&&&**

"Good morning Bishop Germanus." Said Phoebe looking up.

"Oh dear Bishop what happened?" asked Paige as she looked at the Bishop from her breakfast. Phoebe looked at the Bishop with rounded eyes he was dressed as he normally would have been, in expensive clothing. The part that stuck out however was that almost every inch of him that was not covered by fabric was covered in small red spots including his head.

"Bugs." Snapped the Bishop. He plopped into a chair but seemed to immeadiatly regret it and showed his pain by flinching and hissing through his teeth.

"Well have a nice day Bishop." Said Paige brightly as she and Phoebe left the room.

**&& Two Nights Later&&**

"As much fun as it has been seeing the Bishop so paranoid even of his own shadow, we need to do something tonight." Said Phoebe.

"Yea I agree but my favorite moment was yesterday when he yelled at his guards for walking behind him so quietly." Laughed Paige.

Phoebe laughed, "But that wasn't as funny as the day before when he took off down the hallway because he heard something behind him."

Paige grinned, "Yea I didn't know someone at his age could run that fast."

**&&&&&**

The girls repeated their night of spirit haunting the Bishop claiming for more revenge. This time however they ripped up all of his clothing forcing the Bishop to stay in his room until his guards realized he needed more clothing and brought it to him. The spirit haunting this time did elicit crying from the Bishop and the girls heard him begging the spirit to leave him alone. The spirit's only reply was, "I will have revenge!"

**&&&&&**

The sisters wanting to change it up for once decided to torture the Bishop in plain daylight. Paige dressed up into the dress of the spirit and covered herself in flour and the rest of the day followed the terrified Bishop throughout his daily routine hiding in the shadows whenever he tried to point her out. Safe to say that for the Bishop he did not have a restful night the next four nights even though he was not troubled by anything but his own paranoia. "Hey Paige I know that we've been having a lot of fun the last couple of weeks but tonight will have to be the last night." Said Phoebe.

"I don't want all this fun to end though." Moaned Paige.

"I know but the knights could be back soon and we can't risk running the Bishop off." Said Phoebe.

"Yea I know that's what those free nights were supposed to be for." Said Paige.

"Yes that's what they were for but there are making him worse off then he was before the guy hasn't slept hardly in the last two weeks." Said Phoebe.

"You sound like you feel bad about it." Said Paige sitting up in her bed.

"Oh make no mistake I don't feel one ounce of it for the Bishop but if he runs away and takes the knights papers with him then I will feel bad." Said Phoebe.

"Isn't Piper supposed to be the party pooper out of the three of us?" asked Paige glumly.

"Most of the time but we have to know when to stop." Said Phoebe.

"Fine tonight will be the last night of hell for the Bishop." Sighed Paige.

**&&&&&**

Paige and Phoebe were quieter then ever before on entering the room of the paranoid Bishop and littered all of the notes across the room. There was not one place on the floor that did not have a piece of paper covering it. Paige and Phoebe were walking around the house that morning when the Bishop came crawling around the corner with paper clutched in his hands. He meekly looked up at the sisters with tears pouring out of his sleep deprived eyes. "God has left me." He muttered.

The two girls stepped aside as the Bishop pulled himself along the floor and out of their sight. Phoebe grinned shaking her head, "There goes one sad, sad little man." Paige laughed and the sisters continued on their morning walk.

A young woman who was a laundry girl in the house came running towards them skidding to a halt and breathlessly said, "They're back! The knights are back!"

**&&&&&**

Well I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you guys will leave a review and tell me what you think about it. Thanks to all of you that do leave one and thanks to those of you that have already left a review! You guys are the ones that keep the chapters coming!!!!


	8. A Homecoming

Magic and King Arthur

Thanks for all of the reviews! Well I'm glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter heck knows I loved writing it. Someone asked the inspiration behind the pranks here they are:

_The animals in the room_: just thought it'd be funny

_Messed up clothing and messed up shoes_: some other prank ideas similar to these

_Spirit_: just thought it'd add some spice to the humor

_Ants_: That's a big thing for me I really hate bugs and I always for some twisted reason have to have a scene that has to do with them in most of my stories. And I don't really like ants but I liked them torturing the Bishop.

_Hand in the water_: I got the idea from t/v shows that people do this trick at a slumber party, and I also saw a Beef Jerky commercial where they did this trick to Big Foot.

**&&&&&**

REVIEW: A young woman who was a laundry girl in the house came running towards them skidding to a halt and breathlessly said, "They're back! The knights are back!"

**&&&&&**

"You're kidding." Said Phoebe.

"No they are truly here." Said the maid excitedly.

"All of them?" asked Paige.

"I was not able to count how many of them there where I wanted to come and tell you that they had arrived." Said the maid.

"Thank-you!" Phoebe called over her shoulder as she and Paige ran outside. They skid to a halt outside just as the knights were dismounting their horses. Phoebe's heart sank when she repeatedly looked over the knights and only counted five, _'Wait there are only five who else is missing? Oh no!'_ Phoebe looked at Paige who was also looking at the knights and noticed that Dag was missing and then realized that Gawain was missing as well.

Paige looked at Phoebe wide-eyed wondering if her sister was getting the same count that she was. Phoebe went over to Paige whose knees were shaking and gave her the biggest hug she could thinking murderously, _'Screw no magic, the Bishop is going to get it and when we get home so will the damn Elders!' _Phoebe was so caught in her ideas of torturing the Bishop and Elders it took her a few moments to realize that Paige was trying to pull away from her. A confused Phoebe let go and Paige went running towards the knights. Still confused she turned around and saw Gawain wrapped in a blanket getting out of the cart, with Dagonate right behind him. Phoebe released the deep breath she was holding but screamed when she was hauled into the air over a shoulder.

"Lancelot!" she laughed.

Lancelot smirked and pinched Phoebe's butt again causing her to laugh and protest against his hold on her, "Lancelot put me down!"

"Now we are even." Laughed Lancelot putting her down.

"No you pinched me twice I only pinched you once." Corrected Phoebe, "I owe you one."

Lancelot put his arms around Phoebe's waist pulling her closer and lowering his head whispering, "Oh really?"

Phoebe smirked, "Yes really."

"What are you smirking at?" asked Lancelot smiling.

"I know something you don't." Phoebe said not letting her smirk waver.

"And what's that?" asked Lancelot.

"That I'm going to do this." Said Phoebe. Before the slightly startled knight could react Phoebe pulled the front of his shirt forward and pulled him into I burning kiss. Lancelot got the picture and with his arms around her waist lifted Phoebe slightly off the ground causing her to smile into his lips. (Which she was still kissing)

Lancelot and Phoebe finally pulled away enough to catch their breath and Lancelot said, "I like the homecoming kiss."

"Just like?" asked Phoebe, "We will have to change that."

Lancelot smirked, "I like the sound of that."

"I'm going to make you love it." Said Phoebe starting to kiss Lancelot again.

"I believe I'm starting to." Said Lancelot when they finished kissing.

**&&&&&**

Gawain caught Paige in his arms and buried his face into her neck. "I thought I told you to come back in one piece not wrapped up in a blanket." Said Paige.

"I have come back in one piece just not a very healthy piece." Said Gawain.

Paige finally let go of Gawain but he rested his arms on Paige's waist, "We were chased by Saxons and met them on a frozen lake. Dagonate ran onto the lake and beat the ice so that it would break and it did break after three hits but Dagonate fell into the water. Bors, Arthur and I went out to save him and I fell in with him while we got him out of the lake."

Paige put her arms around Gawain's waist and hugged closer to him, "I'm glad that you are alright." Gawain smiled and kissed the top of Paige's head whispering something.

Paige looked up at him, "But if you ever do something as stupid as running out on frozen ice when it is cracking then I will be forced to hurt you."

Gawain laughed and rested his forehead on Paige's, "Does that mean you are staying?"

"As long as possible." Said Paige.

"How long will that be?" asked Gawain.

"I don't know but I'm here now aren't I?" asked Paige.

"Yes."

"Then we should get you into something more comfortable so you can get better." Said Paige.

"And what would you suggest?" asked Gawain.

"How about the cloths you were born in?" asked Paige grinning.

Gawain smiled, "That does sound comfortable."

"Then why are we still standing here?" asked Paige.

"That is a good question, for which I have no answer." Said Gawain.

**&&&&&**

The Bishop in his disheveled robes, red eyes with bags under them, and his fading ant bites stepped into the courtyard. "Ah y...you…you have returned, where…where is Alecto?" asked the dazed Bishop looking around.

Arthur stood in the face of the Bishop making the older man cringe away especially when Arthur said, "The papers."

"Oh...oh…oh yes of…of course, the papers!" Bishop Germanus turned and pulled the box of papers from one of the six guards behind him and pushed it into the arms Arthur.

"Rome thanks you for your service." Said Bishop Germanus before running back into the house. All of the knights watched the exchange with slight interest but Phoebe and Paige were silently laughing. Paige had her back resting in Gawain's chest while his arms around her waist he bent his head by her ear, "I thought I told you not to cause trouble?"

"Why do you think it was me?" asked Paige innocently.

"Because there is no one else at this fort while we were gone that would be able to do that to him." Said Gawain.

"I don't like it that you think I would do something like that…oh screw it Phoebe and I did do that but you should have seen him Gawain." Laughed Paige.

"I just did and remind me never to anger you or your sister." Said Gawain. Paige laughed, "I'll try to remind you."

Arthur walked up to Gawain and handed him his papers and looked down at Paige, "What did you do to him?"

"Ask Phoebe." Answered Paige.

"She is busy at the moment." Said Arthur.

Paige looked around Arthur and saw Phoebe and Lancelot looking like they were trying to suck each other's face off, "Get a room!"

A few moments later came the reply, "Fine!" Paige laughed as Lancelot and Phoebe ran into the house.

Arthur turned back to Paige, "What did you do to the Bishop?"

"Arthur think about that question. Do you really want to hear the answer?" asked Paige.

Arthur thought for a few moments, "No I think it would be best if I did not know."

"Good because I probably wouldn't have told you anyway." Said Paige as she was led off by Gawain.

**&& Later That Day/Night &&**

Lancelot lay awake in his bed holding his arms around Phoebe who was sleeping. Phoebe's head was fit perfectly under Lancelot's chin resting her forehead on his chest he took an arm from her waist to smooth down her hair but her arm came up and put it back on her waist. "I thought you were sleeping." Whispered Lancelot.

"I just dozed off a little." Said Phoebe snuggling into his arms.

Lancelot grumbled tightening his arms around her, "Stop moving."

"Why?" asked Phoebe innocently.

"You damned well know why wench." Said Lancelot.

Phoebe smiled and slightly stretched in his arms faking a yawn, "I'm afraid I don't."

Lancelot let go of Phoebe and straddled her so he was sitting right over her, "You will be the death of me."

"Hopefully not." Said Phoebe grinning.

Just as they were about to start kissing there was a rapid knock on the door causing Lancelot to hang his head and ask irritated, "What?"

"Lancelot you need to come to the wall." Called Jols' voice.

"Damn it Jols, can't it wait?" asked Lancelot.

"No." he answered.

"Damn it! I'll be there in a moment." Lancelot snapped.

Phoebe grinned up at Lancelot, "You look sexy when you're mad."

"And you look beautiful any time." Said Lancelot gently kissing her lips. He got off the bed and pulled a pair of pants on, "Staying here?"

"Well I don't really have a shirt to wear." Said Phoebe indicating her ripped shirt lying in a blob on the floor.

Lancelot smirked evilly, "Now I remember."

"_Now I remember._" Phoebe repeated in a mocking voice. Lancelot tossed her his shirt. Phoebe got dressed and they went out into the city towards the wall. Lancelot and Phoebe met Gawain and Paige who had apparently gotten the same wake-up call that they had from Jols. Lancelot and Gawain went ahead to the wall while the sister took longer to walk.

Paige laughed at Phoebe, "You have after-sex hair."

"So do you. I don't even know the point we know what is going to happen we should have just told them and then we could have gone back to our business." Said Phoebe.

"And just how that would be accomplished without them finding out who we are. Besides we have a problem." Said Paige.

"What?" asked Phoebe.

"The spells don't work." Said Paige.

"Why not? Dagonate is still alive." asked Phoebe stopping.

"Gawain told me what had happened and said that Dagonate hit the ice three times and fell in."

"So?"

"The spell was for two hit not three. That means that Lancelot and Tristan could still die." Said Paige.

Before they could really discuss the matter any further Arthur came towards them with an angry Lancelot on his heels. "Then do not do this! Only certain death awaits you here. Arthur! I beg you! For our friendship's sake, I beg you!" begged Lancelot.

Arthur turned and put a hand on Lancelot's shoulder, "You be my friend now and do not dissuade me. Seize the freedom you have earned and live it for the both of us. I cannot follow you, Lancelot. I now know that all the blood I have shed, all the lives I have taken have led me to this moment." Arthur cupped his hands around Lancelot's face as a good-bye and walked away. Lancelot half-heartedly reached out for Arthur's arm but it slipped out of his grasp. Lancelot exhaled and looked up at Phoebe who had been watching the entire exchange. Lancelot started walking towards her but Phoebe and Paige were pulled into the shadows.

**&&&&&**

Well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. It was more Lancelot/Phoebe at some reviewers request so I hope that you liked it. Please tell me what you think and I'll get the next chapter as soon as I can.

P.S. Do you like the _slight_ cliff hanger?

**Heeheehee!**


	9. The Real Homecoming

Magic and King Arthur

Well I'm glad that people enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you all like this one just as much. Oh and have you figured out what happened to the girls yet? Well you get to know in this chapter, but that doesn't mean you'll like finding out!

**&&&&&**

REVIEW:

Lancelot exhaled and looked up at Phoebe who had been watching the entire exchange. Lancelot started walking towards her but Phoebe and Paige were pulled into the shadows.

**&&&&&**

Phoebe and Paige felt themselves pulled back into the dark and a moment later a heavily accented voice whispered "Quiet."

"Who the hell?" asked Phoebe looking into the dark. "It is Tristan." Whispered Paige.

Tristan looked over his shoulder and saw Lancelot pass by but he waited a few minutes then turned back to the sisters. "What are you doing?" he asked.

The sisters looked at each other frowning, "What are you talking about?"

"Damn it you know what!" he said loudly.

Paige stepped back, "Calm down geeze you have to be a little more detailed."

"Why are two of the Charmed ones here?" asked Tristan.

"How do you know who the Charmed ones are?" asked Phoebe.

"That's not important right now. What spell did you use on Dagonate?" asked Tristan.

"It'd be nice if we knew who you were." Said Paige.

"Or what you are for that matter." Said Phoebe.

Tristan held out his hand towards a cat sleeping on a barrel and said, "Sleeping cat." In a flash of gold lights and smoke the cat was in Tristan's hand.

"You're a White-lighter?" asked the shocked Phoebe.

"Historians really missed something." Mumbled Paige.

"I am not a White-lighter I am a history-protectorate." Said Tristan.

"A what?" asked Paige.

"History-protectorate. We are assigned to a place in history that we are supposed to protect and make sure that isn't changed or damaged." Said Tristan.

"Wait a minute why do you need to know what spell we used?"

"Because you put one of Lancelot and it must be lifted." Said Tristan.

"Why? We don't think the spells even work." Said Paige.

"Your spell worked for Dagonate." Said Tristan. "How did you know about it?" asked Paige.

"Dagonate was meant to die as are Lancelot and I." Said Tristan, "You are here so that means only that you could have done something."

"What if I don't want Lancelot to die and we say that we won't lift the spell?" asked Phoebe.

"You won't be here much longer so it does not matter I will lift the spell myself, you will have to let him die." Said Tristan.

"Says who?" asked Phoebe defiantly putting her hands on her hips.

"Me." Said Tristan. He walked passed them and place his palms on the wall closing his eyes,

"_Powers that be hear my cry_

_The Charmed sisters here take them home before they die_

_They do not belong_

_Take them so good magic does not sing a mournful song."_

"And I thought our spells sucked." Whispered Paige.

A blue light appeared on the wall Tristan turned, "Walk through and you will get home."

"Not without saying good-bye." Said Paige.

"And not until I know Lancelot will live past tomorrow." Said Phoebe.

"You do not have time to say good-bye and he will not he cannot!" demanded Tristan, "Go now!"

"Phoebe run!" The two sisters ran to the end of the dark ally that they were in and to off running towards the house.

"Paige you have to orb us there he's catching up." Said Phoebe. "What about revealing magic?" asked Paige.

"Screw it! We have to stay here at least through tomorrow and we can't do it if he sends us home."

"Fine." Paige grabbed her sister's hand and orbed to their room in the house.

"Paige help me with the bed!" Phoebe and Page had almost pushed the bed against the door when the door opened as far as it could.

"We aren't going back!" yelled Paige.

"Yea so just forget about it and leave us alone!" added Phoebe.

"Phoebe? Its Lancelot why are you blocking the door?" asked Lancelot.

"It doesn't matter, are you alone?" asked Phoebe.

"No Gawain is with me." Said Lancelot.

"Is it just the two of you?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes it is just Gawain and myself. Now damn it Phoebe open this door and tell me what is going on." Demanded Lancelot. Phoebe and Paige drug the bed away from the door and let the two knights in. Phoebe immediately hugged Lancelot in her arms and Paige put her arms around Gawain and rested her head on his broad chest. Lancelot and Gawain both calmed down seeing that Paige and Phoebe were safe.

Lancelot pulled Phoebe back towards the opposite corner from the door, "What happened I saw you in the streets a few moments ago and then you disappeared." Lancelot whispered.

"I thought you might want to be alone and maybe go and talk to Arthur or something else." Answered Phoebe.

Lancelot tightened his arms around Phoebe and held her closer then his kissed her forehead whispering, "At this moment there is no where I would rather be then with you."

Phoebe sighed with a smile, "I can think of one better place."

"And where is that?" asked Lancelot.

Phoebe looked up at him smirking, "I'll give you one guess."

Lancelot smirked, "You are reading my thoughts."

**&&&&&**

"Paige what has upset you?" asked Gawain.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Then why are you holding me as if I would disappear if you let me go?" asked Gawain.

"I'm just happy to see you." Said Paige.

"You are lying." Said Gawain.

Paige looked up at him and kissed his jaw line, "And you aren't going to ask me about it anymore."

Gawain sighed and kissed Paige softly, "Will you tell me in the morning?"

"If you really want to then I will talk to you in the morning about it." Sighed Paige.

"Hey," Gawain tilted her chin up towards his smiling face, "There is still a long time until then."

Paige smiled and kissed him, "And what do we do with all that time?" Gawain laughed, "Well I can think of a few things." Their reunion however was cut extremely short by the sudden presence of a tall man in white and golden robes and a much dirtier man in dirty robes and a walking stick. The knights had their swords out immeadiatly and were in front of the sisters.

"Who are you?" demanded Lancelot looking between the two men sizing them up.

"The dirty looking one is Merlin." Said Phoebe. Lancelot and Gawain were immediately in a rage at the presence of the man that they had so long fought against. Phoebe felt a tapping on her shoulder but ignored it because she was to busy making sure that Lancelot did not cut Merlin or the Elder to shreds. It wasn't until that the tapping became a constant knock on her shoulder did she tear her eyes from the stand-off and looked at panic stricken Paige.

"What?" snapped Phoebe slightly annoyed.

"They are sending us back." Paige said in a low whisper.

"What?" asked Phoebe turning her full attention to Paige.

"Think about what had happened before we were in that green field a couple weeks ago." Said Paige.

"No, but why?" Phoebe turned on Merlin and the Elder and stormed past Lancelot ignoring any formalities and ripped a new one on the two men now in front of her.

"What the hell is wrong with you! For crying out loud why did you let us come here only for such a short time and have us sent right back? You don't screw with people that way what is wrong with you!" screamed Phoebe.

"What was meant to be done is done." Said the Elder.

"Phoebe what is going on?" asked Lancelot.

"They are the ones who got us here and now they are about to send us home." Said Phoebe.

If the two knights were angry before then they were absolutely livid now and went to force Merlin and the Elder out of the room. They came very close to the two older men but the Elder held up one hand as did Merlin and the two knights went flying across the room and crashed into the wall and sliding down it. Phoebe and Paige ran next to their knight and thankfully they were only unconscious but that did not cool Paige and Phoebe's heels and they turned onto Merlin and the Elder with matching glares. The sisters went to turn on the two and when they went to kick the Elder and Merlin but just as their feet would have made contact there was a bright light. The two sisters' feet slipped and hit the blank television screen in front of them, they were back.

**&&&&&**

So what do you guys think of this chapter? Did what happen to the sisters in the beginning of the chapter surprise you? Do you like the cliffy? In all fairness however I did warn you about the ending, anyways I'd love to hear from you on any one or all off these points or anything else you'd like to review about thanks to all of you that leave reviews you are the reasons that there are updates!! OH! And another note before I forget this is **NOT** **the last** **chapter** so please do **NOT** panic!


	10. Explinations

Magic and King Arthur

Thanks for all of the reviews!!!

**&&&&&**

REVIEW: …they were home.

**&&&&&**

"What are you two doing?" Phoebe and Paige turned at the familiar voice of their sister Piper. Piper was standing in the entranceway with Leo who was both giving them odd stares. Grant it Phoebe and Paige both had a foot in the air as if they were doing imaginary kickboxing.

The other two put their foot down and Phoebe ignored Piper's question, "Leo if we wanted to talk to the Elders personally how would we go about doing that?"

"Why?" asked Leo.

"What did you guys do while we were gone?" asked Piper.

"Leo just tell us." Begged Paige.

Piper looked at her sisters and looked at Leo, "Leo could you just go get one of them and bring them here for a couple minutes?"

"I'll be right back." Said Leo frowning and orbing out of the house.

"Paige, Phoebe what is going on?" asked Piper. Phoebe sighed and gave Piper a very condensed version of what had happened. Piper saw how upset her sisters were starting to get and went into protective older sister mode.

"Phoebe go get the Book of Shadows, Paige get the King Arthur DVD and turn on the TV. We are going to find out what really happened and what the hell the Elders are screwing with now." Said Piper. Phoebe came back with the Book of Shadows just as Paige turned on the TV.

"Phoebe you and Paige watch the movie and see if there are any differences now that you guys have been there. First though tell me what this Tristan guy looked like so I know who I'm looking for in the Book." Said Piper.

"Tattoos on his cheeks, normal height maybe a little short, pretty skinny, and dark hair in his face." Said Paige listing physical characteristics about Tristan.

"Really creepy looking?" asked Piper.

"Yea why?" asked Phoebe as she and Paige looked up at Piper.

"Because I think I found him; well Grams did actually." Said Piper.

"What does it say?" asked Paige getting up to come look.

"It looks like that Tristan guy was who he claimed to be." Said Piper.

"That explains how he knew who Phoebe and I were." Said Paige sitting on the couch next to Piper.

Piper looked up, "Why aren't you playing the movie?"

"I am, I mean I think I am I pressed play." Said Paige frowning. Phoebe grabbed the remote and pressed play several times but nothing came on. Their confusion was interrupted by Leo orbing back into the room with a female Elder. She had tan skin with light brown hair with grey sprinkling throughout it and she was wearing the regular white and gold Elder robes.

"This is Carla." Said Leo.

Paige and Phoebe stood Paige spoke first, "Why did you send Phoebe and I into the past, let us get attached to people there and send us back?"

"Don't you think you screw with enough people's lives then to mess around with ours?" asked Phoebe.

"And what the hell was the point to it anyways?" asked Paige.

"And why the hell couldn't you just let us stay there?"

"Or at least let the knights come with us or something?" Carla stood calmly listening to their ranting until they had calmed down enough to let her speak.

"I was not a part of those who sent you to the past, but I am aware of why they sent you."

"What are they all to chicken to come and face us themselves?" asked Paige

. "Wait hold up, first tell us why we were sent there in the first place, and if it wasn't meant to be to change history then why bother sending us?" asked Phoebe.

"As you are all well aware of every creature on this planet has a piece of it connecting it to others in their life whether it is hate, passion, friendship, lust, family, love or some other emotion. These connections when strong enough can space over dimensions Phoebe you experienced this when Cole tried to communicate with you from another dimension."

"Is there anything that you don't see?" asked Phoebe.

"There is very little. But as I was saying these connections bond over not only dimensions but time as well and somehow unknown to any of the present Elders Paige and Phoebe had this type of connections between themselves and Gawain and Lancelot." Explained Carla.

"Let me guess the bond that had been connecting them was love." Said Piper.

"Exactly, there are things in the world that even magic cannot account for and that also explains Leo and Piper being together because they had that similar bond that pulled them together. Phoebe you had that bond with Lancelot and Paige you had the same between yourself and Gawain." Said Carla.

"This is starting to confuse me." Said Piper sitting down.

"Let me see if I get this straight I was meant to be with Lancelot so much so that I was pulled into whatever diluted past because we had such a strong connection and the same with Paige and Gawain?" asked Phoebe.

"Correct." Said Carla.

"Then what was that between me and Cole?" asked Phoebe.

"That was one of the closest bonds you could have in this time." Said Carla.

"So it wasn't any of the Elders we have now that helped send us back and was really one of the ones from the past and Merlin."

"Correct as well." Said Carla.

"Then can you bring Gawain and Lancelot to the future then?" asked Paige hopefully.

"Not without destroying history." Said Carla.

Phoebe and Paige slumped on the couch in desperation. "You still haven't said why they were sent back in the first place you have only explained how it happened." Said Piper.

Carla sighed hoping that they would miss that slight detail. Phoebe and Paige looked at the Elder, "Piper is right _why_ did we get sent back in time?"

"To help secure the future of the Power of Three." Said Carla.

"What?" asked a bug-eyed Paige.

"You mean they are pregnant?" asked Piper. Carla nodded.

"WHAT!?!" screamed Phoebe and Paige at the same time.

"If I and the other Elders are correct then you are both pregnant." Said Carla.

"Then all the more freaking reason to send us back!" yelled Phoebe.

"We ca…" began Carla.

"You finish that with 'nt' and I will get really pissed off." Said Phoebe glaring the Elder down.

"Phoebe." Said Leo.

"No! Leo I'm sick of it I want to see Lancelot now!" screamed Phoebe.

"Phoebe, pay attention." Said Leo.

"NO! NO! NO! I absolutely refuse!" Phoebe screamed.

"Phoebe Halliwell look at the TV now!" Piper yelled at her sister pointing to the TV. Everyone looked to the TV to see the final battle displayed across the screen. Phoebe sat in front of the TV with Paige. Paige fought against the urge to cover her eyes when she saw Gawain fighting on his horse when she knew he would be shot by an arrow, it never happened.

"Leo rewind it!" exclaimed Paige.

"Wait I want to see Tristan's fight." Said Phoebe.

"Wait a minute something isn't right Gawain was supposed to get shot with an arrow and it hasn't happened yet." Said Paige, "And Lancelot and Gawain are fighting together that isn't suppose to happen either."

"You're right something is being funny." Said Phoebe.

They watched the movie another few moments before Paige spoke again saying, "Tristan's death is the same but this doesn't click if the spell worked on Gawain and Dagonate then why didn't it work for Tristan?"

"I don't know but it sure as hell better work for Lancelot." Said Phoebe watching the movie. Lancelot was squaring off with Cynric and next to him Gawain was squaring off with another Saxon soldier. The Saxons ended up melting back into the fighting as they saw they were loosing the fight with Gawain and Lancelot.

Cynric and the other Saxon reappeared with crossbows unbeknownst to the two knights. This of course caused Phoebe and Paige to start screaming at the screen. Phoebe and Paige started hitting the screen with the palm of their hands while they tried to yell a warning. Paige and Phoebe started to cry when they saw nothing could be done, a bright light flashed and they were both falling a long way.

**&&&&&**

Enjoying the story?


	11. Split

Magic and King Arthur

Thanks for all of the reviews!!! How could you guys think that I would just leave you hanging like that for very long? Well here is the much asked for next chapter for Magic and King Arthur, enjoy!!!

**&&&&&**

REVIEW: Paige and Phoebe started to cry when they saw nothing could be done, a bright light flashed and they were both falling a long way.

**&&&&&**

"What the hell happened?" asked Piper glaring at the Elder in her living room. Leo stood up ready to pull his wife back if it was needed.

"They have split." Said Carla.

"What?" asked Piper.

"They have split themselves between the two times. Part of them is here in San Francisco and the other part of them is in the past." Said Carla.

"I'm still drawing blank here you're going to have to tell me what has _exactly_ happened." Said Piper.

"I think I can explain it." Said Leo.

"Then please do." Said Piper.

"Phoebe and Paige have such strong connections in this time and the past that their bodies and magic have found a way to go back and forth between the two times." Explained Leo, "Basically it is just like they moved in next door instead they just moved…"

"Into another dimension." Finished Piper.

"But do Phoebe and Paige know that's what is going on?" asked Piper.

"Merlin will explain it to them eventually." Said Carla.

**&&&&&**

The two sisters screamed as they saw the moving mass of ground rapidly approach. There was a massive battle going on below them. Paige grabbed Phoebe's hand and orbed the rest of the way down so she could control their landing. They found themselves in the middle of a massive fight an recognized the blue war paint that some of them wore all of the fur that the others seemed to be wearing but there were two individuals that they recognized the most. A man with dark hair wielding twin blades with deadly accuracy and the man beside him with light long hair and holding a battle ax and sword in front of him. Phoebe wanted to scream for joy but he eyes snapped to the back of the man that she was facing.

"Oh hell no!" Phoebe screamed. Loosing all sense of reality Phoebe went and kicked the man in the back of the knees with the heel of her foot just as he released the arrow. The man fell to his knees and the man next to him turned his still loaded bow on Phoebe but soon lost it when he received a shield smack in the head loosing all thought. Cyrnic tried to recover from the blows to his knees but received a kick to his mouth and he fell over onto his back only to get a kick to his neck loosing his breath. Phoebe glared as she went to kick him again when he rolled away. Cyrnic was not lucky however because he got away from Phoebe but rolled right next to Lancelot who without any remorse in him stabbed the neck of Cyrnic killing the Saxon. Phoebe's breath hitched when he looked straight at her she ran and jumped into his arms.

"Oh, Lancelot I never thought that I would get to see you again!" Phoebe exclaimed wrapping her arms around Lancelot's neck.

"Phoebe what are you doing here?" asked Lancelot, "And how did you get here?" "I don't know but I'm not leaving again." Said Phoebe.

**&&&&&**

"Paige where did you come from?" Gawain asked confusedly as Paige hugged him.

Gawain put his arms around Paige and held her close half listening for her response, "I've already told you, far away."

**&&&&&**

Well I know that this is a really short last chapter but I hope that you all enjoyed this story! Thank-you so much for everyone that took the time to leave a review or even more thanks to those who left more then one review I will have an epilogue up soon to add a little bow to the top of this story before I call it officially done, so look forward to that!


	12. Epilogue

Magic and King Arthur

Well this is it chickadees after this is posted the story is over and done with thanks to all of you that have left reviews I'm glad that you all enjoyed this story!

**&&&&&**

REVIEW: Gawain put his arms around Paige and held her close half listening for her response, "I've already told you, far away."

**&&&&&**

Phoebe smiled as she watched her daughter playing with the love of her life Lancelot. It had been almost four years since she and Paige had first been _'split'_ as Merlin had explained it to them and she was loving every moment of it. Phoebe laughed as she saw her and Lancelot's daughter named Pru attach herself to Lancelot's leg forcing the first knight to drag his leg along behind him. Lancelot had slipped into the role of father very easily and quickly hardly ever letting little Pru out of his sight. Pru had Lancelot wrapped around her little finger just like Phoebe did, "Pru let your father go and come eat dinner."

"Mother!" whinned Pru.

Phoebe hid the smirk she had learned from Lancelot and put her hands on her hips knowing the perfect line for both of them, "Then _neither_ of you get dessert."

"Listen to your mother Pru." Demanded Lancelot picking his daughter up.

"Alright daddy." Phoebe smiled as she kissed Lancelot's cheek as he walked into the house.

"Mother do I get to visit Uncle Arthur tonight?" asked Pru.

"If you ever finish your dinner then you can." Said Phoebe. The child immediately began piling food into her mouth and before she had even finished chewing the little girl had run outside.

Phoebe went and stood at the door laughing, "Aren't you glad that Arthur and Gwenivere offered to keep an eye on Pru for the night?"

"Very." Said Lancelot putting his arms around her waist. Lancelot kissed Phoebe's neck Phoebe smiled and tilted her head away to give Lancelot more acess.

"I bet you haven't even finished dinner yet and here you are asking for dessert." Phoebe said with a smile.

Lancelot nipped her neck, "I can finish it later."

Phoebe smirked and turned around in Lancelot's arms, "And what if I don't want to?"

"It can wait." Said Lancelot kissing Phoebe against a wall.

Phoebe stuck out her bottom lip pouting, "But it'll be cold." Lancelot smirked and gently bit Phoebe's protruding lip following up with a kiss, "It can wait."

Phoebe put her arms around Lancelot's neck smiling, "If you insist."

**&&&Next Morning&&&**

Paige smiled it was quiet and she could feel Gawain's arm and leg draped lazily on her. Paige sighed it was a peaceful, quiet morning if fact it was beginning to get too quiet. Just as that thought entered Paige's head a baby could be heard crying and fussing. "Gawain your daughter is awake." Moaned Paige.

"You get her I'm sleeping." Answered Gawain.

"You're closer you go get her." Said Paige.

The baby crying grew louder, "She likes you more besides I cannot feed her."

"Gawain our daughter does not like me more she likes you much better. So much more that I seriously think the little munchkin thinks you breast feed her." Said Paige.

Gawain snorted, "I doubt that."

Paige sighed and started to get up but Gawain pulled her back down, "Fiona will fall back asleep stay in bed."

"As temping as that offer is I need to feed our daughter." Said Paige getting up. Paige wrapped most of herself in a blanket to keep warm and sat in a chair next to her daughter's crib. Paige held her daughter sitting back in the chair closing her eyes. Gawain could see Paige from where he lay and smiled. Paige looked so beautiful just sitting there. Gawain was still amazed by the fact that it was four years ago that he had first seen the spunky red head with pale skin fighting the Woads and she made his breath hitch then just as she did now, just by sitting there. Paige opened her eyes looking at Gawain smiling and life felt perfect. Gawain smiled back at Paige, he knew the heaven Arthur existed. Gawain knew because he was living in it.

**&&&&&**

Well there's the bow on the story I hoped that you guys enjoyed this story thanks for all of the reviews!


End file.
